Us? Friends? How about no?
by Angels love Dangoes
Summary: Forgive the unforgivable animal who ruined my reputation? Please. There are plenty of fish in the sea.


**Us? Friends? How about no?**

DISCLAIMER: ALD DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT HERSELF. NO, NOT EVEN THE LAPTOP SHE USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC.

* * *

_Sakura POV_

Here I am sitting with my friends, trying my very best not to A. Scream. B. Punch the living daylight out of the blonde in front of me. C. Release inner Sakura. D. All of the above.

"Naruto, you did not just do that." said Ino as she watched that animal slip away.

"Dude, do you have any idea what the hell you just did?" Chouji stopped munching for a little while to thank Kami for the disaster that was barely avoided.

"That guy's taboo, man." Shikamaru mumbled lazily as he opened a can of soda.

"What did I do wrong?" the clueless little piece of shit said curiously.

I didn't answer because I was mad.

Boiling mad.

I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-you-for-doing-that-shit-to- me-mad.

In this world, there are numerous things that are capable of pissing me off to that level.

I'd list all of them down, but it'd be too long, you'd get tired, and then you'd abandon this fic.

A. My mother.

B. Those girls at school who do nothing but gossip about other people's lives and put on facades of sheer goodness.

C. Kiba Inuzuka.

Letter C being the most potent, followed by letter A, and lastly, those tramps.

But let's do this alphabetically.

A. My mother.

Why is my mother in that three-item list, you may ask?

Well, long story short, she overreacts to EVERYTHING.

When SHE's the one listening, a really funny story about what happens at school turns into a life lesson.

When SHE'S the one looking, every guy that is seen within three meters of me is a potential boyfriend.

When SHE'S the one talking, she goes on and on and she repeats everything at least twice. She also doesn't give a shit how her rambling stabs me and crushes me into little bite-sized pieces. No filter, no strainer, no nothing. Yes, a double negative. That's how much I hate her sermons.

I know a lot of teenagers who hate their mothers. But I'm telling you - I love my mother. I just hate how she treats me when she's in a sour mood.

Anyway, moving on to item B.

Are there really people who like gossipy little bitches? Two-faced bitches who don't care about anybody, just as long as their gossip-o-meter is kept high above the ground like their empty little heads?

No? I thought so.

Item C. Kiba Inuzuka.

The first guy I ever dated. It was a couple of years ago.

Now, before you roll your eyes and label me as a 'crazy ex-girlfriend' ... I'd like to stop you.

I did NOT know shit about dating when I first met him.

One. When he told me he loved me, I believed him.

No, not a single drop of doubt. Stupid thirteen-year old me just _believed_ him. All the chick-flicks and all the shojo manga must've gotten to my head.

I remember imagining what it'd be like if the two of us ever ended up together. I remember imagining him coming home and smiling at me, in an apron, approaching him, and saying "welcome home."

Two. When his ex, Kin Tsuchi*, was so nice to me, I didn't think twice about befriending her.

Thirteen-year-old me thought, _'that's all in the past! None of that matters now, 'cause he's mine and I'm his.'_

Well shit. I wish I knew of the saying "Keep your friends close, your ex's current girl closer, so that you can ruin her in the eyes of people gullible enough to believe your petty little lies." Because back then, that was Rin's motto.

That pretty much sums it up.

I'll let you in on the details soon...maybe.

You might be one of those girls in letter B, one of my mother's spies, or one letter C's goons.

For all I know, you could be all of the above.

Which would put you into letter D. Scum.

* * *

A/N(s):

*Kin Tsuchi = You know~ the long-haired girl from the Sound Village? The one who held Sakura by her hair and made a hypocritical statement about girls and their hair when she's the one with hair that almost kisses the ground?

* * *

ALD: Well, hello! It's been years since I last posted anything. I've...had my hands full for the past few years with high school and whatnot.

Ami: Read as: I just didn't feel like posting anything from the random scenarios I come up with on a daily basis.

ALD: I just don't think those scenarios are, well... "post-worthy." They consist of random brainstorms done with my best friend during Calculus. Man, even now, I fucking hate math. I love my teacher~ She's patient and stuff. But I hate math.

Ami: You have another best friend?! What about me!? It's only been a couple of years and you've already replaced me!?

ALD: Yes, I did- No wait, I didn't! You were never exactly my best friend. See you guys in the next chapter! (if I ever post it *laughs*) Reviews would mean faster updates, people. (^_^)


End file.
